Against all Odds
by germanAkice
Summary: During new moon. bella avodis music when ever she can. But one day the radio at the Swan household is broken and she can't avoid it anymore. What happens when this one Phil Collins Song is played?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is an overworked version of "Against all Odds" A huge thank you to my Beta xxBlue-Eyed-Bellaxx. Another huge thank you to Fearie Kitten, Bitten and Smitten, outofmytree, Bite me Edward, Cait and Doro you gals are the best Online Family a girl could wish for!**

**Disclaimer: I own a copy of Twilight and an MP3 File of Against all odds... but I don't own the copyrights to those so dang!**

Chapter 1

Stupid Radio. Charlie had left the thing on when he'd gone to work that morning, it had been broken for weeks now, refusing to turn off and stuck at full volume. As a result, I had no other choice but to listen to the local DJ's inane chatter whilst I prepared Charlie's dinner. The chatter was better than the music though; I could stand the chatter. The music… not so much.

As I thought about this the DJ announced the next song, it was the worst kind of song, a love song and worse still, a sad love song…

"So all you guys out there, think of the ones you love and enjoy Phil Collins' 'Against All Odds.'"

As the first few bars of the song began to play I ran desperately, trying to switch the damned thing off. I even resorted to pulling out the plug, only to find it was running on batteries.

"_How can I just let you walk away  
Just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you  
You're the only one who really knew me at all _

_  
How can you just walk away from me  
When all I can do is watch you leave  
'Cause we shared the laughter and the pain  
And even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all."_

I did _not _want to hear this song. It reminded me too much of him. I closed my eyes and covered my ears with my hands. It didn't help. It was as if the song was embedded in my brain. For the first time, I started to realise the meaning behind the lyrics.

"_So take a look at me now  
there__'__s just an empty space  
there__'__s nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face_

_  
Take a good look at me now  
there__'__s just an empty space_

_  
And you coming back to me  
Is against all the odds  
And that's what I got to take_

_  
I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one  
Who really knew me at all_

_So take a look at me now  
there__'__s just an empty space  
there__'__s nothing left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face_

_  
Take a good look at me now  
there__'__s just an empty space_

_  
But to wait for you is all I can do  
And that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now  
'Cause I'll still be standing there _

_  
And you coming back to me  
Is against all the odds  
And that's what I got to take_

_Take a look at me now…"_

I realised, painfully, that he would never return to me. It all crashed down on me like a huge weight. I'd lost Edward forever…

The pain of the situation overwhelmed me, I realised I _couldn't _live without him. Without Edward I didn't live, I merely existed.

But I didn't want to exist. Existing was to suffer from the unbearable pain that the loss of Edward had caused me. In this moment, I was forced to my knees due to the decision I'd made. If couldn't live without Edward, I didn't want to live at all.

I forced myself to my feet and made my way upstairs, to the bathroom. I opened the medicine cupboard, pulled out the sleeping tablets and made my way to my bedroom. I put the tablets on my bedside table, went over to my old desk and started writing.

When I'd finished, I had letters for both my parents, Alice and Edward. I put them in their places, I slowly crossed my room and lay down on the bed. I picked up the small bottle of pills, small but powerful. I swallowed all the tablets at once and closed my eyes.

I patiently waited for the medicine to end my life, to take the pain away. While I waited I thought about those who had caused that pain. The Cullens.

Did Alice see what I did? Well if she did, it was too late. I'd already taken the pills and had begun to feel drowsy.

As the time passed, I felt my system slowly starting to shut down. I could feel my heart getting slower and slower.

When my gaze wandered one last time around my room, I knew I was finally dying. _He _was here, in my bedroom.

Edward, my Edward, in all his glory. His face was pained, "Bella!" he cried, his voice laced with agony. "Bella! Please don't die!"

In the blink of an eye he was knelt beside my bed. I felt the world around me rapidly closing in. My chest felt tight, as if there wasn't enough room for my lungs, as though a constrictor had wound itself around my body, making breathing almost impossible. My mind started to go fuzzy, like static on an old television set. It took all I had to concentrate enough to catch one last glance at the angel before me, through my increasingly heavy eyes.

With my last breath I whispered to him, "Its too late Edward. I love you." The last thing I felt before I lost consciousness was Edward's cool lips on my neck.


	2. Chapter 2

Again a huge thanks to my online Family! You guys are great! Disclaimer: I own a lap top… doesn't make me the owner of Twilight though… Chapter 2 Charlie's POV

I was finishing the last few sentences of my report for whoever was on duty after me, when there was a knock on the door of my office. Tom, my deputy, stuck his head in the door.

"What's up Tom?" I asked him. He looked down at his feet, obviously not sure where to start, he looked up with a pained expression on his face.

"Charlie, we've just received a call. There's been a suicide on Washington Road." I sat there stunned, completely and utterly gob-smacked. My mind went to one thing, the most precious thing in the world to me.

"Bella," I whispered as I jumped out if my seat, and ran to my cruiser in record time.

_Please don__'__t let it be my daughter, please don__'__t take Bella away form me, please… _I couldn't think off anything else while I sped down the familiar road to my home.

"Chief Swan please come in," Tom called me over the radio set. "The exact address is 1821 Washington road. I'm sorry Charlie!"

As I heard Tom say our address, I felt tears escape and start to fall down my face. It were silent tears I wasn't able to sob yet. And as ridiculous as it was, I still had hoped that it wasn't Bella who had gotten suicidal

When I stopped in front of my house next to Bella's red truck, the first thing I saw was Jacob Black standing on the porch tears streaming down his face.

"Jake! What the hell are you doing here?" I asked as I climbed out of the car.

"Charlie, I'm sorry! I found her… she is in her room!" He managed to get out between sobs.

As I stormed into the house, calling Bella's name, my colleagues arrived. They jumped out of the car and tried to hold me back.

"Charlie!! You can't go in there now! Please don't do this to yourself!" I heard them say, but it wasn't important. All that mattered was Bella. I freed myself out of their grip, stormed into the house, up the stairs and into her room.

When I saw her lying on her bed, completely silent, completely still, my world shattered into one million pieces. Bella, my daughter, my only reason for living, lay there. I could see from where I stood at the door, that she was dead. The sobs that had been building finally escaped my mouth. I walked to her bed and collapsed right next to it, on the floor.

I looked at her and my grief overwhelmed me. My crying became harder and my calls for her name became louder and more strained. Even though my police training told me to leave her be, I picked her up, pressed her cold body against mine, rocking her back and forth, just as I used to do when she was little and buried my face on her shoulder.

I don't know how long I'd been holding her, when one of my colleagues softly said my name, he told me to let go of her, so that a doctor could tell us everything we needed to know. I simply shock my head and held even tighter to my daughter, my baby.

"Charlie please we need to know if it was murder or suicide!" I didn't want to let go of her. I couldn't

After several non-violence attempts to get me away from Bella, they had no choice but to use brute force. I struggled to stay close to her and screamed her name over and over again but she couldn't answer anymore. She would never answer me again. I broke down, collapsed onto the floor, I never wanted to get up again. It seemed as if god wanted to fulfil my wish and reunite me with Bella again, I felt myself begin to drift away.

…

I woke up two days later, in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar room. The hospital, I soon deduced from the clinical smell and the rhythmic beeping. At first I couldn't remember what had happened, but then it crashed down on me like tonne of bricks. I started crying and sobbing furiously. I heard the door open and through my tears, I recognized Renee standing in the doorway, supported by Phil, her own tears running down her face. When she saw that I was awake she pushed herself away from Phil and came to sit by my bed. I hugged her with all force that I could muster and we cried together over the loss of our only daughter. It didn't matter that we were no longer together, that she was happily in love with another man, Bella was our daughter, we needed each other.

When we had both calmed down a little bit she said, "Charlie, Bella wrote some letters before she…" her voice broke. She wasn't able to continue and simply gave me an envelope with my name in Bella's handwriting on it. Slowly I opened the letter, with trembling hands and started reading.

_Dad,_

_I__'__m so sorry for doing this to you and Mom, but I can__'__t bear it anymore. I don__'__t want to be an emotionless robot anymore and this is the only way out I see._

_Please don__'__t blame Edward, It was my decision and not his fault! Please don__'__t blame him or his family! I had the best times of life with them and Edward has saved me, more than once. Without Edward Tyler's van would have killed me long ago, if he hadn__'__t found me the day I fell down the stairs in Phoenix, Carlisle wouldn__'__t have been able to save me. So please don__'__t blame him!! I've also written letters for Alice and Edward. Could you please give those to them? I__'__m sure they will show up at my burial, and if they do so, please give them the letters._

_I loved living with you! You are the best dad a kid could have! I love you!_

_Please don__'__t be sad!_

_Love your daughter,_

_Bella_

I put the letter down and thought about her words. Now finally, I was able to feel other emotions than just the grief. There were a tonne of emotions, but surprisingly, no hate towards Edward. I think maybe Bella's words triggered something in me. It was one of her last wishes for me not to blame Edward and even though I tried, I couldn't hate him. I asked Renee to give me the letters Bella wrote for Alice and Edward and she looked at me unbelievingly.

"You don't honestly want to find them to give them the letters do you?" she asked horrified.

"Bella asked me to give them the letters and I will fulfill that wish of hers," I answered.

"Really?! Why don't you simply invite them to the burial?!" she said sarcastically.

"Actually that's exactly what I've planned! No matter what they did they were like a second family to Bella and I know she would have wanted them to be at her burial!"

"I won't let this happen! They killed her! They have no right to be at the burial!"

"They have just as much right to be there like you and me! Bella asked me in her letter to not blame the Cullen family and I won't disrespect this wish off hers!" I nearly screamed at Renee.

"She also wrote that to me, but I can't forgive them what they did! They shattered her! If they hadn't left Bella would have never had killed herself!" Renee answered coldly.

"Do you want to bring her to Jacksonville, or should she be buried here," I asked after a long silence.

"It was her last wish to be buried here in Forks and I want to fulfill at least this one if I can't fulfill the other," said Renee.

…

I was released from hospital two days later. The next day was Bella's funeral. I had no idea how to find the Cullen's in that period of time and get them here so that they could accompany Bella on her last journey. I had tried everything I could in that day to find them, but it was useless. And so I felt extremely guilty when I got out of Bella's truck at the Forks Cemetery. The Letters were together with the one she wrote to me in the pocket of my black suit.

I was totally lost in my thoughts when I heard a voice say, "Hello Charlie."

I looked up into the faces of the seven Cullen's before me. All their faces looked pained but especially those of Edward and Alice.

"We would understand if you had something against us joining you at the burial but…" Carlisle began, but I cut him off.

"I'm glad you all came. It was Bella's wish that all off you shall be at the burial, but I couldn't find you and I felt enormously guilty because I couldn't fulfill her last wish." They nodded their heads and before we got into the church together I said, "Alice, Edward could I have a word with you?"

"Sure, what's up?"

I swallowed hard. "Before…before Bella took the sleeping tablets, she…she wrote letters to the persons that she cared about the most. There were also letters for the both of you and she asked me to give them to you." I pulled the letters out and gave them to Edward and Alice. As Edward saw his Name on the envelope he started sobbing.

"Charlie I'm so sorry! This is all my fault! I will never be able to forgive myself and I could understand if you didn't want me to be here." I shook my head.

"It's not your fault Edward. Please, forgive yourself? Bella forgave you and so do I. It would be only justice if you and your family sat together with me and Renee in the first row of the church," I said, fully knowing that this would upset Renee. But I knew that this would be what Bella wanted. The both of them nodded their heads yes and together we entered the church.

…

Two weeks later I stood at my daughter's grave, looking at the gravestone they had put on it the day before.

**Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan**

**September 13, 1987 ****–**** March 12, 2006**

"**Sometimes we don****'****t see how much we love someone until they are taken away from us."**

I read the inscription and began to smile. When Renee and I couldn't agree on one text, Edward suggested this and Renee finally saw how much he still loved her and began to forgive him. It will probably take years for her to stop hating him completely, but the start is done. Suddenly Edward stood next to me.

"Hi Charlie."

"Hello Edward."

"I came here to say goodbye. We are leaving this afternoon and I wanted to visit Bella one last time." I smiled at him and gave him one last hug goodbye.

"Edward I would really appreciate it if we could stay in contact for Bella's sake. Call me whenever you want to alright?" Edward gave me a silent nod and I turned to walk away.


	3. Chapter 3

**Final chapter! Yay! And one last thank you to my online Family! Love you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Apologize**

Chapter 3

APOV

We'd been staying with the Denali's since we'd been able to convince Edward to come home. I was bored, Jasper had gone hunting with the others and it was just Edward and I in the house. I was lying on the couch in the living room feeling depressed. Edward had forbidden us to contact Bella, not one measly letter was allowed. I was missing my best friend, badly, I didn't understand why he had done this to her, us and most importantly to himself. It hurt everyone to be away from Bella. It was while I was thinking this, that I got the vision.

I saw Bella in her Room back in Forks, looking upset and as fragile as ever, it was obvious that she wasn't eating enough. I saw her placing some pieces of paper on her bedside table and picking up a small bottle of pills and swallowing them all. The vision changed, now I saw Charlie, pulling up in his cruiser, racing up the stairs and breaking down on his knees when he found her dead.

As the vision ended, I heard something fall on the floor above me. A fraction of a second later, Edward was stood at the foot of the stairs.

"I got save her! Tell the others where I've gone." And with these words he stormed out the house and I heard him speed off in his Aston Martin.

EPOV

Like a flash, I was in my Aston Martin. It was quicker than the Volvo and I needed to get to Bella fast. On my way away from the house I called the Airport of Juneau, hoping to book a flight to Seattle, only to be told that today there would be no more flights to Seattle until the late the next day. It was times like these I was grateful for my fast car fetish, without it I would be stuck in a car that refused to go over forty miles per hour, thank goodness for my Martin is all I can say. In it, I would arrive in Forks faster than I would have in the Volvo.

I stepped onto the gas harder and thought about Bella and the vision Alice had had. In the vision it was afternoon. Now it was late in the evening, hopefully I would get to Forks on time. It was a drive that would take me at least one day even if I drove like a maniac.

It seemed as if god was on my side. The streets were completely empty, allowing me to drive as fast as I could. I managed to drive a huge part of the nearly 900 mile drive before midnight. As the sun rose, I was close to Vancouver. Maybe I would be there in time. But if not…

I didn't dare think about what would happen to me if I couldn't save her. I turned on the radio to distract me from my dark thoughts. As I did this, I realised that someone had been in my car since the last time I'd used it, the radio had been switched from its usual classics station, to a local Top 40 station. The song playing at the moment was "Apologize" by one Republic and Timberland

_I__'__m holding on a rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground  
And I__'__m hearing what you say  
But I just can__'__t make a sound  
You tell me that you need me  
Then you go and cut me down  
But wait  
You tell me that you__'__re sorry  
Didn__'__t think I__'__d turn around,  
And say.._

That it_'__s too late to apologize, it__'__s too late  
I said it__'__s too late to apologize, it__'__s too late_

"Please don't let me be too late!" I thought with all my force. "Please let me be able to apologize for leaving her!"

I prayed for the first time since I'd become a monster. I'd never needed god's help when I was human, but now that I was a vampire, a monster who didn't deserve help from _any_ higher power. I needed gods help more than ever.

_I__'__d took another chance, took a fall, took a shot for you  
And I need you like a heart needs a beat  
(But it's nothing new)  
Yeah yeah_

I loved you with a fire and... I was turning blue  
to say  
"Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was you  
But I_'__m afraid_

It_'__s too late to apologize, it__'__s too late  
I said it__'__s too late to apologize, it__'__s too late_

It_'__s too late to apologize, it__'__s too late  
I said it__'__s too late to apologize, it__'__s too late  
I said it__'__s too late to apologize, it's too late  
I said it__'__s too late to apologize,_

I_'__m holding on your rope  
Got me ten feet off the ground_

While the song played, I stepped onto the gas even harder. I _couldn__'__t_ let myself be too late. I _needed_ to apologize. I _needed_ to tell Bella how much I love her and _beg_ her to take me back!

I drove like a mad man, it seemed as if I could be there on time, but halfway from Port Angeles to Forks, I had to pay the price for my driving. The Aston Martin gave up. The engine couldn't take the speed anymore. I was forced to run the rest of the way, it slowed me down enormously, but the thought of losing Bella forever made me run faster than I had in all my years of being a Vampire. Even that wasn't fast enough.

When I reached Forks, it was about the same time of day as it was in Alice's vision. I ran as fast as I possibly could to Bella's house. There I grabbed the key out of its position above the doorway and wrenched opened the door.

When I stepped into the hall I panicked. I couldn't hear her heartbeat. Not one beat. _Please don__'__t let me be too late!_ I raced up the stairs into her room. Standing at the door of her room I was finally able to hear her heart. It was weak, terribly slow and getting slower with every beat.

For half a second I was relieved that she was still alive. That was until I opened the door to her bedroom, that's when all the relief faded. She lay on her bed, next to her, an empty medication ampoule.

Her gaze wandered through her room, as if she wanted to say goodbye to the good times she had had here.

"Goodbye." She whispered so softly that is would've been inaudible to human senses. I wasn't even sure if she had heard herself. Then her gaze met mine.

"Bella" was all that I could say. What happened next is something I can't really explain. It was as if her dying mind was too weak to keep the barrier that stopped me from reading her thoughts up. For the fist time I heard her beautiful thoughts.

_Edward. This can__'__t be real… this has to be an hallucination, a mirage, an illusion. The last thing I'll see before I die._

"Please Bella, don't die!"

In less than a second I was knelt beside her bed. She smiled at me and whispered "It's too late Edward. I love you." She closed her eyes and her heartbeat got _even slower_. I had no choice. If I wanted to be with her, I had to change her.

This realization hit me when she closed her eyes to die. "Forgive me!" I whispered as I laid my lips onto her neck. As bit her, her sweet blood filled my mouth, it tasted like nothing I'd ever come across. It attracted and repulsed me at the same time, I was tempted to drink all of it, but I knew that I wouldn't have trouble stopping. The thought of loosing Bella was so strong within me that her blood didn't seem to affect me as much as it had before.

When I was satisfied with the amount of venom in her body, I stopped. The screaming started and I could hear the change in her heart beat, changing from the slow "_lub-dub_" to the constant buzzing that I now associated with the change from human to Vampire. Her heartbeat would become faster and more powerful before stopping altogether. I buried my face in my hands, this was the reason I'd moved away, to stop this happening. What had I done?

I'd been sitting in the same position for several minutes, when I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up into the face off Alice. Standing behind her were two faces I hadn't seen in a long time, Lucy and Samantha Anderson, they were nomads who came to visit us every decade or so.

Before I was able to ask what they were doing here, Alice answered me.

"I had a vision off you changing Bella. I knew that we'd need Sam and Lucy's help, we need their powers to make it look as if Bella really committed suicide." I simply nodded my head and stepped away from Bella's bed so that Sam could use her power.

Sam's power had always fascinated Carlisle, it fascinated it him even more that she had refused to join the Volturi, the thoughts of what she could do for them were terrifying. She had the power to clone anything she wanted, vampire or human, animal or plant.

She placed one hand on Bella's forehead and the other on her stomach. I wasn't sure what to think, I knew what was happening, but at the same time, I was scared it was hurting Bella. Sam openly admitted that she'd never cloned anyone whilst they were in the transformation process. Alice laid a hand on my shoulder as they both began to glow, not your ordinary forty watt light bulb glowing either, this was white hot glowing. A light so bright that even _my_ eyes couldn't stand looking at it.

It was only after a few minutes that I was able to open my eyes again. When I did, I saw Sam carrying a screaming Bella, who was withering in pain. Yet on the bed, lay a still and silent Bella, giving the appearance of death, even though it had never been alive.

"The clone will stay like this for two weeks, that should be long enough for them to carry out the necessary procedures before the burial. After the two weeks have passed, the clone will vanish and no traces of it will remain." Sam explained as she handed Bella over to me, so that I could carry her.

"Shall I bring us back to Denali, or do you want to go somewhere else?" asked Lucy. Lucy's power was also interesting, and again, I was sure the Volturi would be after her soon, trying to recruit her. She had the power to teleport herself and others anywhere she wanted. I was about to say that we'd like to go back to Denali, but Alice got in there before me.

"You can go back to London, we're going to say at our home in Forks." Lucy nodded and I felt a strange sensation of being moved whilst standing on the same spot. A second later, I was standing in the familiar living room of our home. Another second later Lucy and Sam had disappeared.

For a minute it was quiet, of all our homes, Forks was the only place I felt a sense of relief when I entered, for me, it _was_ home. My inner thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream. In a flash, I was in the guest bedroom, I gently put Bella down on the bed. I silently berated myself for not getting a bed in my room, but then again, I never saw this happening. I never meant to cross Bella's path again, but seeing her again made me realise how stupid I was being. I _couldn't_ stay away from Bella.

Bella's screams became more and more pained, I was finding it difficult to sit there knowing that I couldn't do anything to ease her pain. It was after one particular blood-curdling scream that Alice walked in.

"The others are on they're way here. They want to help us, they should arrive at noon tomorrow." I was too focused on Bella to give her a proper response, so I simply nodded my head.

"You did the right thing, you know that Edward? Don't blame yourself for changing her."

"I don't blame myself for chancing her. I blame myself for leaving her, if I hadn't, she never would have committed suicide. All I can hope for, is that she forgives me when she wakes up." My body shook with dry sobs, burying my face in my hands. Alice walked over and sat next to me, putting her tiny arms around me in a comforting hug.

…

After the burial, instead of driving with the others, I took my time and walked home. I needed time to myself to read over Bella's letter. It hurt me to be away from Bella, but I needed time to think over and to fully understand why she had done this to herself.

Her change had gone without a hitch, she was one of us now. Rosalie and Jasper had wanted to stay behind to stay with her when the rest of us went to the funeral. They wanted to make sure she didn't drain some innocent passer-by. This was all before we had discovered what her power was. Bella wasn't affected by human blood. It was this power that made us feel it was safe enough to leave her at home while we attended her funeral

I put all my thoughts into reading her letter. Slowly I opened the envelope and began to read.

_Edward,_

_I'm so sorry, I broke my promise. It isn't your fault, don't blame yourself._

_I love you._

Forever_ yours,_

_Bella_

I smiled at her choice of words. _Forever yours_. How true they were now. She was mine, forever. We'd already sealed this. We'd taken a drive down to Vegas and had a small wedding ceremony. Alice didn't approve, but it was what Bella wanted.

I was fully aware that if she had succeeded in taking her own life, I wouldn't have been able to smile, I wouldn't have been able to exist. But she didn't. Putting the letter back into my suit pocket, I ran the rest of the way home, to my great family, my beautiful wife and a future I looked forward to living.


End file.
